Garment steamers in general are known in the art. Often, they comprise some means of holding up clothes.
US2009/0255302, for instance, discloses a garment steamer for uncrumpling clothing such as trousers, jackets, one-piece, or the like while emitting steam, more particularly, to a garment steamer having a grabbing means capable of stretching trousers. To that end, it is provided with a pole having a hanger at one end.
US2009/0241614 discloses a steam ironing appliance having a base enclosing a steam generator. It comprises a handle structure composed of a handle in the form of a coat hanger resting on two telescoping poles. The telescoping poles comprise a locking device. The poles having at least one moveable section slideably mounted in a guide member having at least one opening. The locking device includes a body fixed to the movable section, a locking member carried by the body and movable between locking an unlocking positions, a rotatable lever carried by the body and pivotable between a release position, in which relative movement is permitted between the movable section and the guide member, and a blocking position, in which the lever comes to bear on the guide member and exerts a force assuring a transverse immobilization of the moveable section in the guide member. The lever is coupled to the locking member to be displaced toward the blocking position when the locking member is engaged in the opening under the force produced by a restoring element. Garments can be placed on the extended handle when said treated using said steam ironing appliance.